Different Attitude
by ikangoreng
Summary: Perbedaan kelakuan Netherland sesuai kelamin Indonesia


Title: Different Attitude  
Author: ikangoreng  
Character/Pairing: Netherlands, Indonesia, Fem!Indonesia. Sedikit Netherlands/Fem!Indonesia  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Summary: Perbedaan kelakuan Netherland sesuai kelamin Indonesia

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Jika Indonesia itu seorang laki-laki…**

Indonesia melangkah menuju ke ruangan Netherlands dengan penuh amarah. Berani-beraninya dia seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruhnya berkerja untuk dirinya sedangkan keuntungannya tidak diberikan padanya. Masih mending kalau menyuruh-nyuruhnya dengan lembut, ini pakai bawa-bawa senapan segala. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak marah? Ia ingin segera menghilangkan senyum licik dan muka sok cool-nya dari mukanya yang imbisil itu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu ruangan Netherlands, ia langsung membuka paksa pintu itu dengan kakinya. Di balik pintu itu, terpampanglah Netherlands yang sedang mengurusi kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya. Netherlands tidak perlu melihat siapa yang datang karena hanya satu-satunya orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan cara menendang pintu.

"Indonesia ada apa? Lain kali kalau buka pintu jangan pakai kaki, nanti rusak pintunya. Kasihankan pintunya(dan uangnya). Lagipula aku sekarang sedang sibuk jadi bisakah kamu datang lain kali saja? Kalau tidak salah pekerjaanmu juga masih banyak. Jadi bagaimana jika kamu mengurusinya sedangkan aku mengurusi kertas-kertas ini, bagaimana?" tawar Netherlands panjang lebar.

Mendengar itu amarah Indonesia semakin memuncak. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke meja Netherlands, meraih kertas-kertas itu dan melemparnya ke luar jendela.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!? Itu kertas yang sangat penting tahu!"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku dulu," perintah Indonesia dengan muka yang mencoba agar menyeramkan tapi gagal. "Kenapa kamu begitu kejam padaku?"

"Karena kamu laki-laki" jawab Netherlands dengan muka sepolos mungkin.

Dan dengan itu, dengan segala kekuatan yang Indonesia miliki, ia memukul Netherlands tepat di perutnya.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Jika Indonesia itu seorang perempuan…**

Indonesia terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang melekat seperti lem dan ia mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang besar menindih sebagian badannya. Ia merasa terganggu pertama tetapi setelah ia berhasil membuka mata dan melihat apa yang menindihnya,

Indonesia menjerit.

Ia melihat di sebelahnya tertidurlah Netherlands. Jadi selama ini yang menindih badannya itu adalah tangan Netherlands yang memeluk Indonesia selagi tidur. Ia tahu bahwa Netherlands baik padanya, ia sering membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, sesekali mencubit pipinya, dan tersenyum dengannya walaupun senyumnya sedikit aneh(dan menyeramkan). Tetapi menyusup ke tempat tidur seorang gadis belia seperti dirinya itu tidak termaafkan. Netherlands terbangun karena jeritan Indonesia yang melengking.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidur di-di-tempat tidurku?!" Tanya Indonesia dengan wajah panik bercampur malu.

"Aah Indonesia…kau imut sekali…" kata Netherlands yang masih setengah tidur. Indonesia langsung meraih bantal terdekat lalu memukul Netherlands dengan kencang sambil memanggil-manggil namanya untuk menyadarkan Netherlands.

"Ka-kalau kamu tidak segera mengatakan alasan untuk menyusup ke ranjang perem—" Netherlands segera menutup mulut gadis kecil itu.

"Diam ya, sekarang ini masih pagi. Kamu tidak mau membangunkan adik-adikmu kan?" Indonesia lalu menggangguk dan Netherlands melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Indonesia.

"Jadi kena—"

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau segera mandi dan berpakaian. Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai pakaian untukmu"

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Jadi kamu mau pakai apa hari ini? Ada kimono yang kubeli dari Jepang dan dua baju tradisionalku dengan desain yang berbeda yang kubawa jauh-jauh dari tanah airku, atau bahkan kau mau memakai baju maid hadiah dari Jepang? Mau pakai yang mana?" Tanya Netherlands bertubi-tubi dengan muka penuh napsu. Indonesia dapat melihat bagaimana sekeliling Netherlands mulai menggelap, mukanya memerah, napasnya yang terengah-engah dan air liur yang mulai menetes ketika ia menanyakan semua pertanyaan itu. Indonesia menatapnya dengan muka penuh horor dan berteriak,

"!!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

…Intinya sama-sama tersiksa *kabur sambil cekikikan ga jelas*


End file.
